


Of Wolves and Deer

by jay_blrd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And I have no idea how many chapters it will end up being, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is a multichapter fic, felix suffers, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_blrd/pseuds/jay_blrd
Summary: Felix has lots of things to work through. Claude wants to help. They realize they feel things for each other. Tags updated with each added chapter !!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Eye contact has never been something Felix was good at, though he never could put words to reason for it. Today was no different. And as such he found himself glaring off to the side, or down, or even skyward. Anything to avoid looking directly into the eyes of the man in front of him.

Finding himself face to face with the green eyes of the Deer's house leader hadn't been something he'd planned on doing after training, but here he was, glaring past him. He'd fixed his own eyes on the side of the dorm building just past Claude, hoping that was enough to keep him from noticing. "What do you want?" He bit out, taking care to keep his tone harsh and angry. He had enough on his mind as it is, and wasn't in the mood for games. Which is probably why he ended up shocked by what came out of the other's mouth.

"You just seemed angrier than usual. Something on your mind?" Felix silently cursed the nonchalant way those words dripped from Claude's tongue, and the way he smoothly slid his arms up and behind his head.

He scoffed and looked off to the side, not wanting to even risk the chance of glancing into those piercing green eyes, glittering in the moonlight. Everything about him was strikingly beautiful, Felix mused. From his eyes that shone with a deep green that reminded Felix of emeralds, to the delicately curling brown hair framing his angular face. And of course, Felix was determined not to let these thoughts surface, so all he says is, "I'm fine," before moving to step around him and stalk past.

"Are you sure?" Damn him, he sounded genuinely concerned, too. Felix whips around, the growl in his throat fizzling out when his amber eyes meet green. He even has the audacity to look concerned, too! He elects not to reply now, instead fixing him with a pointed glare before turning away again.

What good would come of telling Claude his problems anyway? There was no way he'd understand, right? Felix shakes his head and starts to walk. _Of course not,_ he thinks. _How could he?_ As far as Felix was concerned, it'd be a stretch for anyone to even guess at what was bothering him.

After a moment, he notices the footsteps falling in time with his own, and realizes Claude was following after him. So he rounds on him again, snarling. "Following me isn't-" He stops short when Claude raises his hands in a defensive motion, an almost sheepish grin on his face.

"Easy there!" He says, giving a light-hearted laugh. "My room's right next to your's, remember?" He nods toward the door to their right, and Felix felt his face grow hot. That door belonged to Claude, alright. He really had forgotten. Which is exactly why he immediately turns around and bolts into his own bedroom, Claude's laugh chasing after him as he calls out, "I'll be over here if you decide you wanna talk!"

Felix leans heavily against his door, releasing a frustrated sigh before letting himself sink down to the floor. He couldn't imagine why Claude had suddenly seemed so intent on….. what? On helping? Helping with what, unraveling Felix's lifetime of repressed feelings and unrequited love? Did he want to help mend a four year old broken heart that Felix refuses to even acknowledge? _Why?_

He angrily swipes tears from his face and gets back to his feet, yanking off his uniform and getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was their free day, and he planned to make the most of his time. He sighs again as he pulls his hair down from its usual bun, glancing briefly at the reflection in his window. He's not sure he recognizes the face staring back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix woke early the next morning, feeling no more refreshed than he had upon going to bed the night before.  _ Maybe,  _ he thinks as he looks out of his window, at the still dark sky,  _ I've woken up too early this time.  _ He shook his head, slowing getting to his feet. His eyes fall upon the clothes he discarded before bed, and he sighs before moving to pick them up. He dropped them in his laundry basket before pulling out a spare uniform and getting dressed, eyes again wandering to his reflection in the window. 

The sleepy expression in the reflection immediately morphs into his signature scowl before he turns away, reaching for his hairbrush. As he yanks through bristles through his long hair, his mind drifts to days long past. Days when Felix had allowed himself to be softer, more open. Days when his reflection had shown himself, and not the man everyone compares him to. He ties his hair back in a simple ponytail, foregoing his usual bun for today, and tosses the hairbrush back onto his desk.

He turns and quietly leaves his room, briskly walking down the hall and going downstairs. By the time he makes it outside, the sky is beginning to glow with a hint of sunrise. Felix takes a moment to observe the sight, internally appreciating it, before continuing on his way. The training grounds were waiting, after all, and who was he to keep them waiting? 

A sigh swept past his lips as he walked through the doors of the training grounds, unsurprised to find it as vacant as he'd left it. Walking over to the weapons rack, he briefly considered practicing his Reason skills, though he quickly dismissed the thought and reached for the familiarity of a sword. The professor would surely be disappointed, but Felix was in no mood to deal with the frustrations he frequently dealt with upon wielding magic.

As he moved through his forms to warm up, his mind wandered back to the night before. To just before he'd left the training hall for the night. He frowned as he remembered running into Dimi- the  _ boar.  _ Complete with his mask of false concern for Felix's wellbeing.

_ Try not to overwork yourself, Felix,  _ he'd tried to say. Felix was sure the boar prince had been trying to dance around him, trying to state his "concerns" in whatever way he thought would spark as little friction as possible. It hadn't worked, of course, ending only with Felix angrily turning his blade toward him. The boar retreated easily enough, leaving Felix to take his aggression out on the straw dummies. 

These encounters were happening far too often, and Felix hated every second of them. Just looking at him made the swordsman feel ill, remembering only the sight of him at that accursed battle. Felix shook his head, chasing away the image of the wild-eyed and bloodsoaked Prince he'd found that day, and turned his attention to the training dummies at the other end of the clearing. 

He loses himself to the feel of his wooden blade swinging through the air, the feel of it striking the dummy. The time seems to slip away from him, until the sun has risen high above him and leaves him dripping sweat. He hears footsteps behind him and whirls around, the tip of his sword halting just before landing true.

Before him stands Claude who, despite having a sword (albeit a  _ wooden  _ sword) poised at his throat, has the audacity to grin at him. "Well, hello to you too," he hums, placing his hands behind his head. "I thought you'd be out here."

Felix scowls, pressing the tip of his blade against the other's neck for a brief moment before pulling away and dropping his arm to his side. "What do you want now?" His voice drips hostility, even as he carefully avoids looking directly at him. The last thing he wants is for  _ Claude _ of all people to glimpse the turmoil Felix holds inside. 

"To make sure you eat today." Felix chances a glance at Claude's face then, and scowls at his serious expression. He opens his mouth to protest, but Claude beats him to it. "You skipped breakfast. And lunchtime is nearly over." He looks him over once, twice, before those beautiful green eyes rise again to lock with Felix's. "I thought you of all people knew the importance of a good meal."

Felix holds his gaze for just one second before glancing away, grumbling. "I just lost track of time. What do you care anyway?" He mentally chides himself for skirting around the truth and making excuses, but Claude doesn't need to know anything more than that. 

"Lost track of time, huh?" For what it's worth, Claude seems to be dancing around too, ignoring Felix's question. "Well, if that's the case, you should probably hurry to the dining hall before they close up." 

Felix squirms under the intensity of Claude's all-too-perceptive eyes, and knows immediately that he'd already figured out that Felix had never intended to go. "Why are you really here?" 

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"We both know I was never going anyway. Why are you here?"

At that, Claude's aloof posturing dropped, and he straightened up. Felix now feels trapped, pinned under the eyes that seem to study him so intensely. He almost finds himself lost in them, before their owner's voice snaps him back to reality.

"Who are you avoiding?"

Felix stares at him, unable to fully process the question for several long seconds. When he does, however, he feels his eyes widen in his surprise.  _ How does he…?  _ He blinks. He blinks again. Then he glares viciously. "What the hell are you talking about?" he spits, taking a step back and away from Claude. "Why would you- I'm not- …. _ Fuck off." _ He turns and hurries away, haphazardly slamming his training sword back in its spot on the rack before trying to make his way to the door.

Only this time, Claude moves to block his path.


End file.
